


Desire

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He triggers certain urges in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.  
> Thanks for all the work, C. *hugs*

He raised desire in her like nobody else in her life.

Every time he ignored her in favour of some bug or evidence, she had the desire to empty his coffee cup over his head in order to get his attention.

Every time he forgot the world while staring at yet another barely-dressed woman, she had the desire to tell him to finally grow up.

Every time his eyes lit up at some bug evidence, she had the desire to take a photo to capture the rare expression of pure joy on his face.

Every time he left his paperwork to her, she had the desire to tell him to suck it up and do it himself.

Every time he tried to hide something from her, she had the desire to slap some sense into him to make him realise she would find out eventually anyway.

Every time he judged her, she had the desire to cry because he could make her feel unworthy like no other.

Every time he fell asleep on his couch in the office, she had the desire to sit down in front of it and watch over him.

She had never done any of those things, but the desire to do so was rising with each time he did them.

= End =


End file.
